musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Evie (song)
"Evie" is an Australian rock song released as a single in 1974 by Australian singer and former frontman of The Easybeats, Stevie Wright. It was written by Harry Vanda and George Young. It has been suggested that it is the first 11-minute song to chart at #1 anywhere in the world. The song features three parts and some critics consider it as one of the most perfect rock n' roll songs ever, encapsulating the three basic themes of all love songs: *(I) Baby it'll be great once we're together (Let Your Hair Hang Down) *(II) Baby, it's so great now that we're together (Oh Evie... I'm nothing without you) *(III) Baby, it's so bad since you left me (I'm Losing You). However, the loss in this case is more tragic than the usual "boy loses girl" scenario - it describes the singer's emotions following Evie's death in childbirth. Part One is a guitar driven, hard rocking and bluesy, swaggering and swayful song. Part Two is more piano and string based, a much softer emotional ballad style. Part Three is more of a disco-rock style, being quicker, relatively urgent and guitar driven track with a great vocal. Background In 1973, Vanda & Young returned to Australia from the UK. Stevie Wright had found life difficult since the Easybeats disbanded and had developed a heroin addiction. "Stevie was still a great performer, still a great singer," George Young says. "So Harry and I got to work to see if we could come up with something that could put him back in the charts.""Stevie was still a great performer, still a great singer," Young says. "So Harry and I got to work to see if we could come up with something that could put him back in the charts." Vanda and Young signed Stevie Wright and began working on the Hard Road album together. The song features Malcolm Young of AC/DC on guitar. Young plays the guitar solo in Part One, while the solo in Part Three is played by Harry Vanda. Reception The song was released in April 1974. The single version was divided across the A and B sides and went on it peaked nationally during July. It remained in the charts for 26 weeks, the biggest Australian single of the year and the only pop song over six minutes to reach No 1. Famous performances In June 1974 Stevie Wright performed the song at Sydney Opera House in front of 2,500 people, with over 10,000 having been turned away. For this performance Wright's band included Harry Vanda, George Young and Malcolm Young. This was the first time that Stevie, George and Harry had appeared together post-Easybeats. On 4 November 1979 Stevie Wright took part in the Concert of the Decade. He performed the song on the steps of the Opera House in front of 100,000 people. Wright also performed the song during the 2002 Long Way to the Top tour. Cover versions Suzi Quatro recorded a cover version of the song that appeared on the European version of her album If You Knew Suzi... in 1978. The Wrights recorded a cover version of the song in 2005. Pat Travers Band recorded a shortened version for their 1978 album, "Heat In The Street". Personnel *Stevie Wright - vocals *George Young - bass *Harry Vanda - lead guitar *Malcolm Young - rhythm guitar *John Proud - drums, possible percussion *Tony Currenti - drums (Part III only) *Warren Morgan - piano, Hammond organ *Paul Bagshaw - strings References External links *Video from 1979 at the Sydney Opera House, Australia Category:1974 singles Category:Stevie Wright (Australian singer) songs Category:Songs written by Harry Vanda Category:Songs written by George Young (rock musician) Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:1974 songs Category:Albert Productions singles